die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Bait
Bait is a 2000 Action-Crime Comedy Thriller starring Jamie Foxx and David Morse. It was directed by Antoine Fuqua. The film was a huge financial failure, costing Warner Bros. $51 million but only grossing approximately $15 million. Plot When petty thief and hustler Alvin Sanders (Jamie Foxx) gets arrested for stealing shrimp, the worst of his problems would seem to be going to jail. Unfortunately, he ends up sharing a cell with John Delano Jaster (Robert Pastorelli) a guy who, while stealing $42 million in gold from the Federal Reserve, double-crossed his partner, Bristol (Doug Hutchison)—a partner with a knack for computers and a long memory. While being interrogated by hardball Treasury Agent Edgar Clenteen (David Morse), the double-crosser dies from heart failure. All the feds have are an incomprehensible message that was left with Alvin, so they decide to release him and use him as bait to catch the partner by secretly implanting a combination tracking device and electronic bug into Alvin's jaw. From that moment on, a surveillance team can follow Alvin's every move and hear his every word. Unfortunately, Alvin has a talent for getting into trouble—which means that the feds have to become his guardian angels so that he can serve his purpose. Soundtrack A soundtrack was released on September 12, 2000 by Warner Bros. Records featuring rap and R&B music. The soundtrack reached No. 49 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums. Cast * Jamie Foxx as Alvin Sanders * David Morse as Edgar Clenteen * Doug Hutchison as Bristol * Kimberly Elise as Lisa Hill * David Paymer as Agent Wooly * Mike Epps as Stevie Sanders * Robert Pastorelli as John Delano Jaster * Jamie Kennedy as Agent Blum * Nestor Serrano as Agent Boyle * Kirk Acevedo as Ramundo * Jeffrey Donovan as Julio * Megan Dodds as Agent Walsh * Tia Texada as Tika * Neil Crone as Supervisor Reception Bait received mostly negative reviews from critics. It currently holds a 26% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 82 reviews. One of the few good reviews came from Roger Ebert who gave it 3 out of 4 saying "it's over the top, an exercise in action comedy that cuts loose from logic and enjoys itself." Box office The film opened at #2 at the North American box office making $5,485,591 USD in its opening weekend, behind The Watcher. Bait ultimately failed to bring back its $51 million budget, as it grossed only $15 million worldwide. Category:Films Category:R rated films Category:2000 era releases Category:2000 Category:Techno thrillers Category:Die Hard scenario films involving a heist Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Jamie Foxx action films Category:Die Hard scenario films with cyber terrorists and hackers Category:Die Hard scenario films set during Winter time Category:Comedies Category:Antoine Fuqua film productions Category:Tony Gilroy film productions Category:Die Hard scenarios set in New York Category:Die Hard scenarios in a stadium Category:Die Hard scenarios set at a sports event Category:Die Hard scenario with mad bomber villains Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Warner Bros. movies Category:Warner Bros. media Category:Crime Dramas Category:Die Hard scenario films with Mystery/Thriller elements